i am so not an evo!
by amulet-miki-hearts-the-yoru
Summary: heyhey! i was gonna do a rex x circe but i just couldnt make it work so this is a rex x oc... doesnt it seem like all m rated generator rex's are either yaoi or rex x oc! sorry! anyways read and review! i dont own generator rex as you know!
1. Hihi!

**Hey guys my first Generator Rex Fanfic! This is just the set up chapter to set you up for the actual story! Please tell me what you think! **

Ughh! Another one of Holiday's stupid conferences. "Hey how about we blow this Popsicle stand and get some grub?" I asked the monkey whose name I am told is Bobo Haha. I leaned to my other side to the green clad agent and made the cutest pout I could. "Agent six I am so sorry but I'm really hungry and I'm starting to feel a little weak is there any way you could tell me what I missed when it's over?" He smiled at me. I am told that he isn't as happy or nice with anyone else in this hellhole they call providence and that compared to everyone else he melts for me "Sure Kuri I will take notes. If you don't mind would you get me some pizza?" I grabbed Bobo and headed towards the door, earning a glare from holiday. Let me introduce myself to you readers. I'm NOT an evo my dad is a j... was a Japanese scientist he invented a device that morphs fruits together. I have no idea why he would want to do that but he did. One day it exploded though. I was playing with some crickets that belonged to my father my dna was altered I am able to see better than most people I can talk to bugs my chirping can cause an evo to fall unconscious I can jump very far and also kick very hard I do have cricket urges and instincts that get in the way though I look like a normal person on the outside... well except for on rare occasions when an exoskeleton tries to form but citric acid takes care of that. Both my parents died. In the explosion my brother was at school when it happened he took care of me until one day an evo attacked our town it killed my brother Mitsou after providence came and took care of the evo they assumed I was an evo too and took me in to be tested after they figured out I was just the result of a genetic experiment gone wrong they brought me to holiday, holiday has taken care of me since preparing me to be on a team with providences "special weapon" rex. Even though I'm pretty sure she hates me. I can't say I blame her if I was stuck in a place like this all day everyday in love with a total rock like six and then some pretty little Minnie came along and made him total putty in her hands I wouldn't like her either. I had been to the past three conferences and rex had totally skipped all of them. Can you say full of him self. I was brought out of my thoughts when I ran into something hard. "Funny I don't remember a wall there." I opened my eyes to see it wasn't a wall. "Thanks I have been working out, and you are?" I accidentally let out a chirp 'hello fine piece of... such a shame he is to old for me' "hi I'm Kuri." He smiled widely. "Kuri as in Kuriketto? I'm Ceazar Salazar."

**Okay guys review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hihi I love you guys thanks for the pm s! Apparently there was something wrong and no one could review! **

My eyes widened as a boy who looked like Ceazar except my age came around the corner. I chirped twice. "Hey Ceazar... woa owww! What was that" I scrambled to get up. "Hey kid! Kuri, rex, rex, Kuri!" Bobo introduced. "Great now I don't have to worry about Mrs. Six putty and holiday death glare getting into to much trouble... by her self anyways." And with that he left. "Sorry I didn't mean to chirp, I'm Kuri. "I apologized for my cricket ness. "I'm rex... whatever his last name is. Nice to meet you." Ceazar laughed. "Rex Salazar" trying to calm my cricket urges and instincts. _"Senor! I am stuck in your pocket! Let me out please!"_ I laughed. "Well Rex Salazar you have a Mexican rhino beetle in your pocket and he is not very happy about it." It was fun to watch the boy freak out while trying to get the beetle out of his pocket. He was way too scared to reach in and grab it but the more he flailed the further down it got. "Okay be still! Sheesh if your providence's secret weapon and the hope for man kind... man kind is gonna die." Ceazar was laughing the whole time. After I got the beetle out of rex's pocket. Rex finally calmed down. _"Thank you senorita! I am Jesus the rhino beetle!"_ "You're welcome Jesus! Look I can't take you outside right now but I have a nice little habitat back in my room with some awesome bug fellas that I'm sure would make you feel right at home until I could put you back." _"Yea right after the day I have had I want to be with the senoritas!"_ "Hmm there is a habitat for senoritas but their al crickets so you ought to watch out you know what they say about crickets." _"Eh senoritas are senoritas_!" I left walking quickly to put Jesus in the lady cricket cage and get some pizza when I got to the cafeteria I grabbed two slices of six's favorite pineapple and ham and a turkey sandwich for holiday. When I got to her lab. The first thing I saw was a shirtless rex lying on Holiday's examination table. I pretended like it didn't even faze me and tried not to stare even though I was sweating like a pig and my cricket senses where going nuts. "For six your favorite and holiday a turkey sandwich" I said with a smile. At that moment Ceazar, Bobo, and a blonde boy walked in. I introduced myself to the. Blonde who was decently cute but not like rex. "Okay I gotta pick up a package anyone else wants anything?" Ceazar and rex smirked at each other before saying "salmon and pineapple pizza" the blonde whose name is now known to be Noah wanted a ham and cheese sub. The monkey laughed before asking for fried crickets. I directed a loud chirp at him before turning and leaving. I got to the cafeteria and asked for three slices of salmon and pineapple pizza. They had to mae it so I went and got my package it was a lot bigger than I expected I opened it up to see what was inside, which was basically everything I have ever had that didn't get wasted in the explosion or smashed by evo's. I grabbed a pair of clothes out of the box and put them on tired of this stupid providence uniform (the picture of Kuri in her outfit is in the profile) it felt amazing being in my own clothes again. I went and got the pizza and Noah's sub and when I came back one of the younger guards offered to carry my package to holidays lab. "You know Kuri you are a very pretty girl... you have a nice ass too." Gross! When I got into the lab I thanked him and smiled. "Have a nice day!" I waited until the door shut before saying "I hope you have an awesome day too... you kitanai hentai!" Everyone stared at me except for rex and Ceazar who where laughing too hard to look up. I handed them there food and started at my box again. "What's in the box Kuri?" Six asked more curious than normal. "All of my stuff that survived the evo attack!" I first grabbed all my clothes and toiletry bag and took it into my room which was connected to the lab, then I grabbed a small cage and sat it on the table I grabbed the rest of my stuff and got it into my room(barely) when I came back there was only one thing left a computer bag. I tried to bend down into the tall box and grab it I ended up falling head first into the box and tipping it over. "Uh oh kukoo Kuriketto makes another kooky clumsy mistake!" Said the English speaking cricket in my cage. "Shut... up... Ketto! Sally-may sent my laptop, ipod, psp, and everything... uh oh SPIDER!" I could hear laughing. I was kicking like a cricket. I felt two sets of warm hands grip me by my waist and hips and I held my legs still. Once I was out of the box I noticed it was rex and six. I blushed at how warm rex's hands where on my hips. Six let go immediately whereas rex was still holding on to me. I smiled and thanked six and rex and shot Ketto my cricket a look that said 'help me'. "Honey she's a cricket hold on to her too long and she will go crazy." He let go of me and walked towards Ketto. "How did you teach it English? Also why are you scared of spiders I thought you where friends with all bugs." Ketto jumped at the cage bars. "Look evo boy I might look like Kuri's pet but we are equals and I taught myself." I scalded her with my eyes. "Spiders are arachnids not insects it's totally different! Arachnids tend to try and eat crickets also." I shuddered at the thought of being eaten by a spider. Okay shake that thought from my head. "Kuri we got you an actual bed to put your box spring and mattress on. Rex will you help her set it up oh and if you need it there is a tool box in the closet. Holiday and I have got to go help the guards in the petting zoo." I smiled at six and waved bye. "I've gotta go home, sorry bro!" Noah said to rex. "Well its poker night with some of the guards you wanna join Ceazar?" Said Bobo leaving me and rex all alone. "Okay did it feel like they where trying to get away from us?" I said trying not to sound nervous. "Kinda." He said shrugging it off and carrying my bed pieces into my room. After we got the bed put together I got all my stuff from my box put away. "Kuri-chan will you introduce us?" Asked one of my crickets. "Sure thing! Rex these are my friends come see." He came up and stood behind me looking over my shoulder. "Kawaii, Seki, Chibi, Hikari, and Mitsy, and of course yo have already met Jesus and Ketto!" He smiled and nodded. _"Great now if you don't mind me and seki where about to get it on!"_ I picked up Jesus and transferred him to the male bug habitat. "To hell you are! There is no getting it on in the habitats! I know nothing about cricket childbirth ad I intend on keeping it that way!" Rex laughed at my response. "And these are the guys there is Manny the mantis" _"I will kill you if you hurt her!"_ "Shut up Manny you are not my father! Besides why would rex hurt me?" Manny just made hissing sounds at rex. "The twins Andrew and Anderson ant and Simon silverfish." From the girls habitat Ketto yelled at me "Kare wa totemo sekushīdesu! Anata kare kara izure ka o shutoku suru? Watashi wa, kare wa beddo no naka de subarashiidarou kakeru!" Ketto screamed at me. "What? No! And yes I am..." he replied smirking at me. "I didn't know you spoke Japanese!

**Sorry the grammar isn't very good in this I am having issues with my autocorrect! Anyways review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY, so I know I said I was going to keep going, and you guys are probably tired of authors notes teasing you, but try as I may I cannot unblock my brain, and I have taken way too long a break.

I'm just planning to start over new. I have done some serious work (I mean, pulverized and totally rebuilt my brain) on my grammar and language issues and am actually considering beta'ing starting tomorrow, so I have a proposition.

I'm going to give my stories to you guys, you can take it wherever you wish, provided you use me as your beta (just so I can keep tabs on what is going on and such), I will also be open to advising and RP'ing* for/with you should you stumble over anything while writing.

The story stats are as follows (and I just copy and pasted the summaries and titles/ they look like crap):

body gaurding / up for grabs/ have at it readers!

_amu and the girls are utau's body gaurds, after kuukai quits so that he can be her boyfriend. yaya and kairi, are totally crushin on each other. amu and nagihiko like each other too. tadase loves rima, but she is tryin to break up amuhiko. rated t-m_

i am so not an evo! /yea... didn't work out for me/up for grabs!

_So this cricket girl is living in providence with rex and they fall in love, blah, blah, blah!_

It doesnt have to end! /just take it/ please, I beg of you/im dry on this

_follow the lives of hinamori amu and all her friends massive secrets revealed it starts a little tadamu but is totally amuto rated teen for extremely mild suggestive theme later in the story and rude,suggestive,and/or flirtatious comments._

You're the Shit / this one hurts to let go of, but im done./up for grabs

_rae and bb are growing quite fond of each other. lust will stop at nothing to have change alert! Used to be "what you do to me"._

meeting chibinya /I have no ide what I was thinking/ mary sue gone totally wrong/ it just screams reform me

what happens when a new sidekick stumbles into the teams life? literally! robinxxoc with minor wallyxxoc supermartian and a little spitfire! NOT SLASH!

Sweet, now pm or comment and I will get in touch with you to negotiate story ownership. All the stories not listed are on my other account. I'm sure some of you noticed I changed my name to "SecretMeta" my second account will be "yoru-no-kuro-neko"

Basically I hate myself for writing some of these; I look back and am just like… "What am I? A middle school girl?" I would stop writing all together if I had to finish these. Clearing out my stories gives me some room to start clean.

Sing me a song /still mine/ to be transferred to second account/ but I would love it if you guys sent me some songfics to add to it (I particularly love nagixamu and kukaixikuto—yep I'm Yaoi/Yuri friendly nowadays)


End file.
